Little Mate
by Chlerek
Summary: Chloe and Simon are 5 Derek is 6...they meet at the lab so yeah...-I'm sorry but i'm not good with summaries that much so yeah and um please read it's rather good- so please read and thank you!


**CPOV**

Aunt Lauren held little chloe in her arms as she talked to Dr. Davidoff "Chloe hun why don't you go play okay" she nudged her 5yr old niece to the media Room.

Chloe nodded and held tightly onto her red gem slowly walked in. When Chloe walked in she saw two boys.

One looked Asian with blonde spiky hair and amber eyes. The other boy was taller, he had black hair, before she even stepped into the room. The dark haired boy growled and turned around.

Chloe gasped softly, his eyes were green, but not just any pale green. It was like vivid or like molten green liquid, they were beautiful.

"Oh! a new play person" The blonde said smiling, then he grimaced "Yuck! it's a girl" he shuddered. Chloe flushed red and put her hands on her hips "w-w-what's wrong w-with being a g-girl" she said angrily. "Well first of all girls are yucky, they smell, and have cooties" he said Chloe pouted.

The black haired boy never moved, his eyes trained only on Chloe; taking a deep breath his small chest moved in and out as he inhaled her smell of chocolate cookies and caramel. *Sweet* his wolf though smiling.

"Do you want to play a game then" she asked looking around. "Well I have to talk to my friend see if it's okay so you can play" Simon sniffed out and grabbed Derek's hand pulling him away. "Should we let her play" he whispered.

"Simon let her play and don't be rude" he grumbled "Oi! your the on that's always rude" he scoffed and stomped off grabbing Chloe's hand to sit on the couch.

Derek raised an eyebrow staring at them, a small rage of fire build up in his tiny body. Fist clenching wanting to rip of Simon blond preppy head and watch him suffer. shaking his head from the evil thought he walked up Simon and sighed "Sorry" he grunted.

Simon smiled instantly and jumped up and down "what do you guys wanna play - oh wait,*clears throat* I'm Simon and this is my best friend Derek" Simon said smiling at Chloe who nodded blushing when Simon smiled his winner smile at her.

Derek and an urge to growl and snatch his mouth right off his face "I'm C-C-Chloe" she stuttered. Simon nodded grinning wider if possible, "Let's play" he announced jumping off the couch. Chloe climbed off slowly and stared up at them, amazed how tall they were.

She barely came to Derek's Shoulder and was at Simon's neck. "wow" she whispered looking up at them as they looked down at her, well mostly at Derek. Simon just kept on grinning, then he frowned rubbing his cheeks "they hurt" he grumbled, then grinned again.

"so what do you want to play Chloe?" Simon asked, "um...what were you playing before?" she asked. Derek raised an eyebrow but Simon didn't mind "oh we were playing!...uh what were we playing" he mumbled to himself.

Derek rolled his eyes, Chloe stifled a giggle "oh yes i know what we were playing!" Simon exclaimed putting his fist in the air, "we were playing 'Clue'!" he yelled, Derek sighed "we were playing that about an hour ago" he grunted.

Simon put down his hand slowly and his grin turned into a frown then he thought for a while..."oh yea..." he whispered, Chloe looked at Derek before hooking a finger towards her, he slowly inched himself to her.

Chloe stood on her tip toes and he leaned down softly and whispered in his ear "is he always like this?" Derek looked at Simon who was tapping his feet, his finger tapping his chin, his brows furrowed. He had his 'thinking face' on.

"yeah" he grunted, "come on let's play a game...he won't stop thinking until he get's it right" Derek said pulling Chloe but her elbow to where they were playing last.

"Twister!" she squealed softly her eyes sparkled and she looked up at Derek, who looked away mumbling his cheeks tinted a soft pink, "but...how did you guys play twister with only two people" she asked.

Derek nodded his head over to Simon who just kept on thinking "he wanted to play and i wanted him to be happy, we took turns it was pretty boring if only one person is on the mat" Derek explained. Chloe nodded "oh"

"So uh do you wanna play" Chloe asked smiling again, "uh we can if Simon figures out what we were pla-" he was rudely interrupted by Simon exclaiming

"Scrabble!...no wait that was the first game we played" Simon mumbled, "Simon do you want a clue?" Chloe asked. Simon's little face lit up in a wide grin "YES YES OH PLEASE YES!" he yelled. Chloe took the twister's box and held it up.

Derek stared at Simon who stared at the box, thinking again "can i have another clue?" he asked softly blushing, Derek face palmed turning away, Chloe just giggling "it's called twister" she said.

"Twister...twister...oh yes we were playing twister! am i right" Simon shouted stared at Derek who nodded, "yay I told you i could get it and Derek you thought i didn't have a brain" Simon said matter of factly walking pridefully towards Chloe.

Derek shook his head "and i still agree with it" he mumbled Chloe glared at him putting a finger to her lips as a 'shhh'. He grunted "so uh do you wanna play?" he whispered rocking back and forth on his heels, looking away.

Simon had this weird funny feeling in his tummy, he touched and wondered what it was he would have to ask Derek because he was smart, "so who's going to spin?" Derek asked. "Oh oh oh oh i know" Simon pleaded waving his hand high in the air "um okay Simon" Derek asked feeling a bit like a teacher 'yuck' x_x

Simon grinned "okay everyone put your foot in" he said sticking out his foot, Chloe looked at Derek who shrugged putting his foot in the circle same thing with Chloe. "Okay...'bubble gum bubble gum in a dish how many pieces do you wish'" he said pointing at Derek's foot "uh 12" Derek said.

Simon nodded "okay 1, 2, 3, 4, 5, 6, 7, 8, 9, 10, 11..." he stopped his finger landed on Derek's one my number and Simon would be out so he did some so smart "10 11 12" he said laughing when his finger landed on Derek's foot.

Derek glared at Simon, "you counted wrong you were supposed to be out" he growled. Simon pouted crossing his arms over his chest "no i didn't i did it right" he exclaimed. "no you didn't" Derek growled.

"yes i did"

"no you didn't"

"yes i did"

"no you didn't"

"yes i did"

"no you didn't"

"yes i did"

"no you did-"

"How about I'll be it" Chloe interrupted their fight. They both looked at Chloe who was standing their holding the spinner against her chest. Simon grinned but Derek shook his head "It's okay I'll do it" he said. He shocked himself he was being nice to a girl and he didn't even fully know her.

"no, that's okay" she repeated, "uh oh um okay" Derek said. She grinned then spun the needle "uh left foot blue" she said. Derek and Simon put their left foot on blue. "Now Right hand green" she said giggling when Simon bottom was in Derek face.

Before she could say anything a man came in who looked like Simon but with black hair and a bit older "hello Derek and Simon and who is this pretty girl" the man said smiling at Chloe who blushed. Simon grinned standing straight "dad this is Chloe she's our new friend" he exclaimed.

Derek stood behind Chloe with his arms crossed staring at the man "hello Chloe i'm Mr. Bae but you may call me Kit i'm Simon's father" he said kneeling down in front of her putting out his hand to shake. Chloe smiled happily "hi Mr. Bae" she whispered putting her small hand in his large fatherly one.

He chuckled "where's your mother?" he asked, chloe stopped smiling and looked down her hair covered her face "uh she's uh not here right now" Chloe whispered, clutching the necklace closer to her chest. Kit nodded understanding exactly what she was trying to say but Simon however was too stupid to understand.

"Oh where is she" he asked looking around "um i don't know but i'm here with my aunt" she said smiling trying not to show her sadness. Derek saw and glared at Simon "wait your chloe Saunders" Kit said. Chloe nodded, he took a deep breath running his hand through his black hair.

"I'm Sorry Chloe and Derek but me and Simon have to go" he said smiling apologetically. Chloe nodded "That's alright" she said Derek just nodded, but Simon frowned "why" he whined stretching out the 'y'.

"Because i said so" Kit said "anyways you have school tomorrow and you haven't even finished your homework" he said scolding his son who looked away blushing "Ms. Waly won't mind" he mumbled rocking back and forth on her heels.

"Yes she will" Kit said picking Simon up, "bye" Simon muttered sadly. We both waved "bye" Derek called. They walked out of the room, and we stood there for a while. Derek had his hands stuffed in his pockets looking the other way, Chloe was rocking back and forth of her small school girl shoes.

"Um..." she started "so what do you want to do" Chloe asked. Derek shrugged "I don't know what do you want to do" he said. "I don't know..." she stopped then giggled. He glanced at her and frowned "what?" he asked.

Chloe bit my lip to stop from laughing again "I got reminded of a movie I watched...it's called Jungle book...there's one part of 4 vultures one asked 'what do you want to do' the other one shrugs a few times and said 'I don't know what do you want to do'" she said giggling.

He frowned "I never heard of that movie..." he trailed off. Chloe gasped covering my mouth with both of my hands "what..what's wrong" Derek asked a bit in panic "y-y-you never watched t-t-that movie!" she squealed in horror. He nodded "yeah..." she pouted "then we have to watch it" she demanded.

She grabbed his hand and he gasped tripping behind her trying to catch up "where's the TV" she asked confused, then she saw a door way and grinned "it's probably in there" she said pointing to it. She walked Derek's hand still on hers, but he planted his foot down hard on the floor.

Chloe turned to stare at me in shock "what wrong?" she asked, Derek was glaring...not at her but at the doorway "we can't go in there" he said. She frowned "why" she demanded. "Because we can't" he said sternly his glare now fixed on her, she pouted "but I wanna go in there!" she shrieked.

Derek growled "you can't go in there!" he yelled at her, Chloe gasped in fear and let go of his hand, dropping to the floor. Derek stared at her his eyes widened "no Chloe I'm sorry" he said. Chloe backed away a bit, "no please i didn't mean it" he said. Chloe shook her head her eyes shut, tears slowly falling from her eyes.

Derek felt a pang of guilt in his chest. Then the door opened, they both turned to look at the door that Derek forbid not to go inside. Out came three boys, one looked like Derek but both of them had their differences.

The other two had dark blue hair and violet eyes. The biggest one smiled at Chloe...that smile sent shivers down her spine.

Derek stood moved in front of her, and glared at those boys "go away" he said. "Why...we just want to play" one of them said. Chloe stood up and hid behind Derek. Her small hand clutching his dark blue shirt, "D-d-d-Derek" she whimpered. "Awe she's scared of us" the bigger one said, Derek growled "I said go away!" he snarled.

The oldest one frowned the other two mimicking him "what did you say to the alpha!" the two said. "Yes i did" Derek said bravely "what's wrong with it" he said. "Drew...Drake grab him" the oldest one said. Then in a blink of an eye. Derek was up against the wall held by his two brothers, "tsk tsk Derek you should now better than to talk back to me" the older one said.

"Klaus let me go!" he snarled, Klaus smiled evilly "you know what to do" he taunted to Drew and Drake who nodded. While Derek was being beating and tortured by his two older brothers, Klaus stalked towards Chloe was on the floor trembling in fear. "Hello pretty girl" He cooed.

"L-l-l-l-Leave d-d-d-derek a-a-alone" she stuttered in fear, Klaus grinned at her. Then reached down to grab her wrist and pushed her into standing position. "Awe sweetie your boyfriend is being taken care of" he said snickering, even in this situation she blushed.

"He's not my boyfriend" she cried with her renew courage, and shoved Klaus a bit, caught by surprise he stumbled back a bit. He glared at her then back handed her "don't you dare touch me with your filthy hand!" he snarled he was angry and pissed.

Derek looked and saw Chloe on the floor, blood on her lips a huge bruise forming on her cheek. He glared at Klaus, somebody hurt Chloe and it was just not somebody it was his brother. Derek stopped the fist that was coming his way, Drake's eyes widened in surprise.

He was scowling angrily, with a swift of his foot. It landed at Drake's stomach, he screamed in pain and fell down. Klaus glanced at his brothers and he gasped.

Derek was standing there, his whole body trembling in anger. His fist were clenched and one was already bloody. Drake was on the floor holing his stomach coughing up blood. Drew was on the other side crying silently while holding his bloody nose.

Klaus clenched his teeth, "your so going to regret this" he snarled going over to him. "One way or another" Derek just glared at him, then raised his hand and slapped Klaus so hard that he landed a few feet away from him. Blood slipping from his lips...a huge ugly bruise forming on his cheek. Just like Chloe's

"Let's go" Klaus yelled at his other two brothers who finally standing and far away from Derek. Klaus stood up and brushed past him, his shoulder bumping into his. The trio disappeared behind the door, "d-d-Derek" his head snapped to Chloe who was standing up.

Her hands clutching the hem of her dress in fear, "you okay" he whispered through his busted and swollen lip. She nodded "but your bleeding" she whispered walking towards him. He flinched when she touched his purple eye, and bruised cheek "I'm fine" he said looking away.

Then he smelt renew salty tears, he looked at her quickly. Sure enough tears were coming out of her ocean colored eyes, "i uh um...ah" he started his hand reaching up towards her cheek; but he hesitated "i-i-i'm s-s-sorry" she cried even more. "It's um well okay?" he tried again.

She shook her head quickly, then she hugged him. But he was still in pain and cried out "ouch!" she quickly pulled away, her hands covering her ears "i'm sorry" she whispered again looking up at him. He shook his head "it's okay" she nodded. "You s-s-should c-c-clean up" she stated.

He looked down at his bloody shirt and nodded, he started to walk towards the white door when a soft small hand stopped him. He looked down at his arm, her face buried in his "don't go" she cried "don't go in there" she whispered in his arm.

Derek sighed and placed his hand on her little blonde head and patted it. she froze and looked up at him "I'll be okay" he tried smiling a bit even though it hurt his cheek. She pulled away and nodded her hand clutching her red colored amulet, "p-p-promise" she stuttered.

he nodded jogging into the room...Chloe paced back and forth, the pain on her lip and cheek wasn't there anymore the only thing on her mind was Derek and if he came back safe and in one piece.

The door opened and she froze looking at it, then she sighed in relief when Derek came out wearing a dark gray shirt and jeans with small boots.

-AN/sorry I have this obsession with Derek and boots AN/-

He grinned at her, he still had his busted lip and bruising eye but he looked a bit better, he walked better and didn't limp "how did you get better" she asked in shock. He leaned down and cupped her ear "secrete" he whispered. She pouted staring at him.

They were so close that Derek could see himself in her eyes, he gulped and pulled away quickly his cheeks a bit red. she was not far behind him..."Chloe?" a voice called. Chloe looked up to see a man there he smiled gently at her "your aunt is waiting for you" he said.

Derek frowned so did Chloe, he glanced at her "your going" he said. She nodded she felt tears come in her eyes but she was strong enough not to let them. He sighed "wait here" he muttered running back into the death room. The man waiting patiently as did Chloe.

A moment later Derek came out holding something in his closed fist, he stopped in front of her and held out his hand, Chloe looked down and gasped

**The uh Picture is on my profile :D**

"it was my dad's" he whispered so the man wouldn't hear "he gave it to me before I was taken away from him" he breathed. "Then I can't take it" she whispered. He grinned "it's okay" he whispered "besides I have some other stuff from my dad and mom"

Chloe hesitantly reached out and grabbed the leather necklace, she smiled "put it on me" he blushed of course and wrapped it around her neck. It pulled the bead at the end and tightened around her neck then pushing the end strings inside her shirt.

She grinned and touched the gold part "Chloe" the man said getting a bit impatient. "Oh sorry" she replied. "C-c-c-an you g-give us a f-few minuets" she said. He sighed and nodded shutting the door "just 2 minuets" he said before closing it fully shut.

Derek turned back to Chloe but his eyes widened when, he saw her face coming closer. Her hand on his shoulder "Chl-mph" he was interrupted by her lips on his.

All of a sudden all he saw was her...he heard birds chirp around him. Bunnies hopping, does playing with their fawns. Fishing splashing in the ponds, all too soon it was over "bye" she said giggling and ran out the door. Derek sat there his hand covering his lips...his first kiss was stolen by a beautiful girl.

** yes they kissed when they were kids...and it is weird but come on have you not seen little kids kiss each other**

* * *

><p>It was almost mid night when Dr. Davidoff came in the media room, it was said that the youngest of the wolf pack was missing...he found him...his hand covering his mouth his eyes were wide and he stared off into space. "Uh Derek?" he said a bit concerned for the young pup<p>

Derek just giggled a bit, Dr. Davidoff's eyes widened "Derek" he squeaked. Derek stood finally grinning, he walked up to his doctor and patted his leg and giggled again. "it's okay old man you will find one day if you have plastic surgery and the women is really really and I mean really desperate" he said walking off towards the white door.

He changed into his PJ's and climbing into bed smiling happily.

stood there his mouth opening and closing like a fish on land

* * *

><p>Days passed and Chloe would visit Derek everyday then weeks finally months..."I can't take it anymore" Lauren said glaring at "I want him away from her" she snarled staring at the young boy in love laughing at the girl who was telling him a story.<p>

nodded rubbing the back of his neck "their getting closer every single day" he muttered, "why is he like this with her" Lauren demanded. He stuttered for an answer, then her eyes widened "she's not his mate is she" she said sternly.

He didn't answer her, "you better get that filthy mutt away from my niece" she growled. He nodded and ran to his closet lab, he brought out a small crystal bottle. Inside there was dark white liquid "put this in her milk tonight" he said. Lauren took the potion and glanced at him "what is it?" she asked.

sighed "It was made by a healer...it's a forgetting potion...it erases the person memory from the past year" he said. Lauren grinned not feeling a bit of guilt of what she's going to do to her niece "Thank you...remember to make him drink it too" she said going to call Chloe.

He sighed and looked at the sadden pup watching his little mate walk away from his life forever...and he too didn't feel sympathy for the pup...he got another bottle and put in the liquid in the syringe.

* * *

><p>"Aunt Lauren can I ask you a question?" Chloe asked waiting for her aunt to give her milk for the night "yes sweetheart" she said. Chloe fidgeted with her necklace "can Derek come to the movies with us tonight" she asked. Lauren was so in shock she dropped her glass of coffee.<p>

Chloe shrieked a bit "are you okay" she asked. She nodded "yeah just fine" she whispered cleaning it up. Once everything was clean she opened the microwave and took out the glass of milk "so can he?" she asked. Lauren glanced at Chloe's pleading eyes.

"Maybe I'll think about it tonight" Chloe nodded eagerly. Out of Chloe's sight Lauren poured in the liquid in the drink which sizzled a bit then went back to normal...She gave it to Chloe who drank it quickly. Lauren watched as she drank every single drop until there was nothing left.

Chloe yawned and Lauren picked her up "promise you'll think about it" she said. Lauren nodded then grinned "I'll promise if only you remember" she said putting Chloe in her bed then tucking her in. Chloe sighed again "of course I'll remember how can I forgot about him" she whispered and shut her eyes falling asleep.

* * *

><p>Derek was the last one to drink it milk everyone was already asleep, when the last he felt a sharp pain in the back of his neck...He slumped off and the nurse picked him up then carried him to bed.<p>

* * *

><p>That night Kit sneaked in the lab taking Derek away from the lab and that same night. Both Wolf and Mate forgot about each other...every glance, smile, laugh and words they spoke to each other.<p>

Derek forgot about his little mate that night...Chloe forgot about her wolf that night


End file.
